


Costumes and Candy

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: When Yusuke expresses interest in Halloween, Akira aims to please him.100 words of candy.





	Costumes and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange freeform prompts: wooing with Halloween candy + eating too much Halloween candy leads to sexy fun.
> 
> The costumes are their Halloween ones from P5D because they're cute.

Akira isn't sure what sort of candy to buy Yusuke, so he grabs a few different kinds before heading over to the cash register. He smiles as he pays, thanking the convenience store employee for their time before heading home; he knows how stressful customer service can be, after all.

Although they've never really celebrated Halloween outside of wearing costumes and spending the night together, Yusuke expressed wanting to delve further into the traditions he's read about. When Akira mentioned it to the other ex-Phantom Thieves, they were on board with providing a trick-or-treating Yusuke with candy, but with them living so far apart now, it wouldn't really work. The idea makes Akira smile, though — of his boyfriend in his flowy, revealing ghost outfit knocking on their friends' doors, chagrined with both their choice of costume and candy selection.

Yusuke can be picky, despite seeing the faintest glimmers of beauty in everything, and it's this that worries Akira. He just hopes that one of the treats he picked out ends up pleasing him.

Their apartment is decorated with ghoulish decor for the holiday: a string of cut-out pumpkins and ghosts line the walls, all of the light bulbs have been replaced with orange and purple ones, and Akira even found a tablecloth with frayed, drooping edges to throw over their dining table.

When he sets his bag from the store on the table, Yusuke greets him with a shift into another one of his tangents, eyes aglow with the faint orange light.

"What is Halloween?" he asks — one of his many rhetorical inquiries. "Is it meant to express joy, fear, or a mixture of both?"

Akira doesn't know what to say. He just smiles, wanting nothing more than to pull him in for a kiss.

"Take those ghosts, for example," Yusuke continues, pointing to the decorations hanging on the walls. "They are too cute. Or are they?"

"That's all the store had," Akira protests halfheartedly. Seeing Yusuke working himself up over this amuses him, predictability painting his arguments.

"Would a ghost smile like that, though? So carefree. Almost jolly." Yusuke taps his foot in thought, ignoring the interjection.

"If I were a ghost," Akira says, "I'd smile like that when I saw you."

At that, Yusuke's eyes snap to him, broken out of his artistic reverie. Before he can admonish him, Akira opens the bag he had put on the table, unleashing the treats for Yusuke to feast upon. His attention drifts as he inspects the gifts: salty lemonade-flavored gummies, squares of sweet potato and chestnut covered in chocolate, and a little plastic coffin full of candy.

It's the coffin he grabs first, purple and sparkly. Inside are different bones made out of sugar, fruity and sweet. He arranges the bones into different patterns, creating an abomination that is far from human, but still interesting to look at due to his aesthetic color arrangement. Yusuke even shares a few pieces with Akira, holding them out like a peace offering. Instead of accepting the candy with his hand, Akira leans in to use his mouth, licking at Yusuke's fingers each time.

Once Akira's mouth is involved, Yusuke doesn't seem as interested in his skeleton art. They eat the rest of the candy, with most of it being fed to Akira, fingers brushing his lips as their eyes lock.

"This was supposed to be for you," Akira says, once there's only a single square of chocolate left.

"Hm." The longer Yusuke holds the chocolate in his hand, the more it smears on his skin, coating his fingertips. Again, he presses his fingers to Akira's mouth, but this time, the remainder of the chocolate is left on the table, forgotten. Akira swirls his tongue around his finger, nibbling it when Yusuke tries to pull away.

If it were any other day, Akira might have questioned his "hm," teasing his sudden lack of words. But tonight is Halloween, so he decides their time is better spent doing something more festive.

"Go put your costume on," he says before heading into the bathroom, clothes tucked beneath his arm, while Yusuke changes in their bedroom. There's something exhilarating about costumes, as well as being able to take them off of each other, despite knowing full-well the body that lies beneath it.

Back in the bedroom, Yusuke is lying on their bed, illuminated by the purple glow of their festive light bulb. Akira wishes they had better lighting, but there's something special about this — something mysterious. He climbs on top of him, smoothing his hands across his bare chest. His costume barely covers anything, and when he reaches down between his legs, he isn't wearing underwear, either.

Akira hadn't requested that when they planned this a few weeks ago, but he isn't complaining. With Yusuke rocking his hips into him, dragging him down for a kiss, he has little to complain about at all. His hat keeps sliding over his eyes, though — floppy and unrestrained — so he tosses it off before long.

He focuses his attention on Yusuke: how his lips still taste like sweet chocolate, how his voice rumbles in his chest. Even as Akira sits back to massage his thighs, pulling the fabric away to kiss his skin, Yusuke is framing him with his hands.

He licks along the length of his arousal before bringing him into his mouth, staring up at him. Yusuke's only looking at him through his hands for a few moments, deciding on the composition for his next masterpiece, until Akira swallows around him. Yusuke's hands fall to his sides, twisting at the sheets.

Akira holds his hips down, swirling his tongue around him, tasting all he has to give. When his jaw starts to ache, he sits up to look into Yusuke's eyes as he pumps him slowly, eyes ablaze while he bites his lip.

Then Akira's mouth is around him again, his ego sated by lust-filled eyes. Yusuke's hands creep into his hair, never pushing him — just smoothing across his scalp, making him shiver. It's the moans that ground him, spurring him onward through the ache in his throat.

Just a little more and Yusuke is coming in his mouth, voice garbled as he tries to form words and fails. It's one of Akira's favorite things, bringing him to the point of such pleasure that the normally eloquent man can no longer speak.

It's a comfort, too, in knowing he's the only one to touch Yusuke like this — the only one able to bring him to the brink.

This isn't exactly what he had planned for Halloween night, but he's glad for any sort of diversion that involves Yusuke. He curls up next to him in the low light; that eerie purple glow.

As they're catching their breath, Yusuke's stomach growls, loud and impatient. Akira kisses him, tongues touching as he allows him a brief moment of his own taste, before heading into the kitchen.

This is more of how he imagined tonight turning out: cooking dinner for his boyfriend, traipsing around the apartment in their costumes as Yusuke's eyes light up with fascination, then falling asleep in each other's arms. Knowing their desire for one another — that insatiable fire — kissing would be entwined with it all.

Tomorrow, with the holiday officially over, maybe Akira will be able to find more of those fruit-flavored bones Yusuke had enjoyed so much.

Akira thinks he'd like that very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Halloween!


End file.
